Big Time Piano
by I Love KL
Summary: Lo único que Carlos quería era aprender a tocar el piano. Lo que no sabía es que sería la persona por la cual había sentido más que un sentimiento fraternal el que le ayudaría a cumplir su sueño.


**A/N: Este Fic es especial para **_the-creme-de-la-crop_** porque hoy es su cumpleaños *w* ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, cariño! :* Que te la pases lindo el día de hoy y este Fic es un regalo especial de mi para ti :'3**

**En otras noticias, este es mi primer Jarlos oficial, así que espero que lo disfrutes al máximo ;)**

* * *

En una cálida mañana en Los Ángeles, un joven de 18 años estaba en el lugar donde trabajaba como cantante mientras trataba de convencer a su jefe de algo que tanto anhelaba desde hace algunos años.

-¡Por favor Gustavo! ¡En verdad quiero aprender!- El joven estaba de rodillas con sus manos entrelazadas frente a su jefe, mientras movía sus labios como si tratase de decir 'Por favor' innumerables veces.

-No Carlos, si te enseño tendré que enseñarle a los demás perros un instrumento que ellos quieran aprender a tocar… Y eso es algo que en verdad no quiero hacer.- Gustavo dijo mientras miraba a Carlos arrodillado sobre el suelo.

-¡Te prometo que no les diré que fuiste tú el que me enseñaste! Simplemente quiero aprender a tocar el piano.- Carlos dijo con voz de súplica.

-No Carlos. Esa es mi última palabra.- Gustavo dijo con autoridad y el latino se levantó del suelo.

-Gustavo, es hora de irnos.- Kelly le dijo acercándose a donde estaba su jefe y Carlos.

-¡Oh Kelly! Ayúdame a convencer a Gustavo de que me enseñe a tocar el piano.- Carlos le pidió de favor, pues Kelly siempre trata de ayudarlos con sus planes en contra de su jefe.

-¿Te gusta el piano, Carlos?- El latino le asintió. –No lo había pensado antes. Me gustaría ayudarte, pero ahora mismo tenemos que ir a otra parte.- Kelly puso una de sus manos en un hombro del pequeño y después se fue junto con Gustavo.

Carlos dio un suspiro de tristeza y empezó a dirigirse con los hombros caídos y la mirada gacha a la salida de Rocque Records. ¡Él solamente quería aprender a tocar el piano! ¿Eso era mucho pedir? Pues, al parecer, sí. El más bajito de los 4 integrantes de Big Time Rush le había gustado el piano desde que su madre le tocaba melodías con el instrumento propio que tenían en casa. Pero su madre nunca tuvo un tiempo libre como para enseñarle, así que se limitaba a tocarle un par de minutos y hacerlo sonreír por el resto del día. Su padre tenía tiempo para enseñarle, pero el des fortunio era que él no sabía tocarlo. Y en ciertos momentos, deseaba estar de vuelta en casa en Minnesota simplemente para escuchar la dulce melodía que expedía del instrumento musical que tocaba su madre con tanta experiencia.

Carlos se la pasaba horas buscando en internet acerca de escuelas de música para aprender, pero su trabajo en Big Time Rush se interponía como para asistir a las clases. Así que al fin de al cabo, tocar el piano era un sueño casi inalcanzable para el latino de corazón de oro.

Hace unos días se le había ocurrido pedirle a Gustavo que le enseñase, pero al parecer no quería hacerlo porque Kendall, Logan y James también le pedirían que les enseñase a tocar algo. Y, como Carlos los conocía, sabía que era cierto.

El joven latino tomó un taxi para regresar al hotel Palm Woods, con una mirada triste. Al llegar a Palm Woods, caminó lentamente por el interior de éste, viendo a las personas que había a su alrededor. Se encontró con Kendall y Logan quienes se estaban besando en la piscina, pues habían empezado a salir desde hace 2 meses. Y James estaba, como siempre, tratando de conquistar a una chica; lo cual le molestaba mucho.

Pero, ¿cuál era la razón por la cual estaba molesto de ver a James con una chica? La respuesta es bastante obvia; Carlos está enamorado de su egocéntrico amigo James. Desde hace un par de años, casi al mismo tiempo desde que quiso aprender a tocar el piano, empezó a sentir una atracción física por su amigo más alto. Esa atracción no la podía asimilar del todo bien, pues la verdad siempre se la pasaba viendo a las chicas, con sus notorias curvas, su largo cabello y su adorable sonrisa.

Pero algo, algo tenía que tener James que le hacía sentirse diferente con respecto a él. En ciertas ocasiones se encontró a sí mismo imaginando la sensación de los musculosos brazos de James envueltos alrededor de su cintura, su espalda apoyada en contra del amplio y endurecido (por las horas de ejercicio en el gimnasio) pecho de James, sus labios tocando la parte trasera y sensible de su oreja, su abdomen con músculos de acero que tanto quería sentir debajo de sus dedos para saber cómo se contraían en su tacto, esa sonrisa brillante que le hacía sentir como si sus piernas fuesen hechas de gelatina… Esas y muchas otras razones más hacían que el joven latino estuviese enamorado de su amigo James. Pero aparte de su exquisito físico, James era alguien muy cariñoso. Sí, en cierto modo era muy arrogante, narcisista y muy tonto… Pero cuando estaba con sus amigos (principalmente Carlos), era muy servicial y cariñoso. Basta con decir que ayudó a Kendall a conquistar a una chica que le gustaba; defendió a Logan del equipo de fútbol; y a él lo cuidaba cuando se encontraba enfermo. Sí, la verdad que James era un hombre perfecto, perfecto para Carlos.

Pero independientemente de que estaba enamorado de él, tal vista de verlo con una chica lo enfurecía. Mucho. Con molestia, y tristeza porque no pudo conseguir que Gustavo le enseñase a tocar piano, se dirigió al apartamento. Cuando llegó, se sentó en el sofá y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?- Le preguntó la señora Knight quien estaba leyendo una revista en el sofá que estaba en frente.

-Sí mama Knight, estoy bien.- Carlos dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para fingir que estaba bien.

-Carlos, sabes que eres el peor mintiendo.- La madre de Kendall colocó su revista encima de la mesita de en medio antes de acomodarse mejor en el sofá. –Vamos Carlos, puedes hablarme de lo que sea.- Carlos simplemente se quedó en silencio. -¿Es por lo del piano? ¿Gustavo no accedió a enseñarte?-

-No, pero solamente lo hizo para no tener que lidiar con los chicos pidiéndole que les enseñase a tocar su propio instrumento.- Carlos dijo tratando de conllevar la conversación.

-No te preocupes cariño, estoy segura que en otra ocasión accederá.- Le sonrió maternalmente. –Bien, dime, ¿qué más te inquieta?-

Carlos no quería responder, pero sabía que no podía mentir pues, hasta él reconocía, era un mal mentiroso. –Es que me gusta alguien.-

-¿En serio?- La señora Knight dijo con alegría, nunca había escuchado que Carlos estuviese enamorado. -¿Quién es la afortunada?-

Carlos gimió. -¿Ve? ¿Ese es el problema? Automáticamente creen que es una chica. Pero no. Me gusta un chico.- Carlos dijo sacando un poco de su frustración.

-No te juzgaré Carlos, solamente quiero saber quién te gusta.- La señora Knight dijo con sinceridad, pues si aceptó y apoyó a su propio hijo por estar saliendo con un chico; más específicamente, su mejor amigo Logan; ¿qué razones tendría como para no apoyar de igual forma a Carlos?

-Si le digo, no se lo dirá a nadie, ¿verdad?- Carlos preguntó con timidez.

-Claro que no Carlos, tu se lo dirás cuando estés listo.-

Carlos tomó un gran respiro. –James.- Dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-¿Qué?- La madre de Kendall se inclinó un poco para oírlo.

-James. Estoy enamorado de James.- A pesar de que su piel era morena, el enorme sonrojo que apareció en el rostro de Carlos era muy notable.

La señora Knight se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos. -¿En serio?-

-Sí.- Carlos dijo con timidez, aún con el sonrojo en el rostro.

-Bueno, no creí que te fuese a enamorar de James… Pero supongo que está bien.- La señora le dijo, pues la verdad eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió decir.

-No sé, alguien como James no se fijaría en alguien como yo.- Carlos se entristeció, sus propias palabras le hacían ver su realidad.

-No digas eso Carlos, tal vez James sienta lo mismo. Solamente tienes saber en qué medida te quiere.- La señora Knight le dijo para animarlo.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Así sabré si solamente me quiere como un amigo o como algo más importante para él.-

La señora Knight le asintió. –Bueno, si me disculpas, debo empezar a preparar el almuerzo.-

-De acuerdo.- La madre de Kendall se levantó de su lugar en su sofá. -¿Mamá Knight?- Jennifer se dio vuelta para verlo. –Gracias.- Dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-Cuando quieras, cariño.- Después se fue a la cocina para empezar a preparar el almuerzo para 6.

Carlos se levantó del sofá y se fue a su habitación compartida con James, se puso un short y una playera sin mangas antes de bajar a la piscina a relajarse un par de horas. Tratando de olvidar que su sueño de tocar el piano se le había impedido una vez más y hallar una señal de que le gustara a James. Pero una parte de él suponía que sería más fácil aprender a tocar el piano que saber si le gustaba a James.

James estaba en una cita con una chica muy atractiva. La chica tenía el cabello largo y negro, tenía unos lindos ojos café, linda sonrisa y tenía piel morena. El guapo de Big Time Rush no sabía el porqué, pero la chica le recordaba mucho a su amigo inocente. Pero eso no podía suceder, ¿cierto? Era irrelevante el pensar que la chica se parecía a Carlos. Pues el latino tenía el cabello corto y negro, tenía unos bellos ojos café chocolate, una sonrisa resplandeciente y, al fin de al cabo, era latino de piel morena. Pensándolo 2 veces, James se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en Carlos y no en la chica que tenía de frente.

Pero eso era extraño, no todos los días te ves a ti mismo pensando en tu mejor amigo en una forma más que amistosa. Pero ahora que lo recordaba con mayor detenimiento, había empezado a ver a Carlos de una forma más especial hace tan solo 6 meses. Le parecía mucho más adorable e inocente de lo que en realidad es y se sentía triste por él cada vez que iba a Rocque Records por vete a saber qué y regresaba con una mirada abatida.

Después de 2 meses de que empezó a sentirse así con relación a Carlos, James supo que se había enamorado de su amigo latino. Esa era una buena forma de notar que era un poco lento en reaccionar y era bastante tonto. Desde ese entonces, empezó a buscarse algo que le gustase a Carlos. ¿Pero qué encontró? Nada. ¿Por qué Carlos se fijaría en él? Era un narcisista y le gustaba salir con muchas chicas. La verdad es que no se merecía a alguien con un corazón noble como lo era Carlos. El joven latino se merecía a alguien mucho mejor que él, y eso le dolía. Como para no sentir tanto el dolor de sus propios pensamientos, James se limitó a salir con chicas para olvidarse de Carlos… Pero con cada día que pasaba, se encontró a sí mismo pensando cada vez más con el latino.

Llegó a imaginarse besando los rojizos labios de Carlos, bailar con él en el parque, cantar una canción de amor mientras se veían directamente a los ojos, brindarle protección mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y lo atraía a su pecho para darle un poco de su color corporal… Y así un montón de escenas lindas, pues James era secretamente el rey de lo cursi.

Se pasó tanto tiempo pensando en Carlos, que no se percató de cuándo su cita se marchó, dejándolo sólo sentado en su silla de playa. Se dio un leve golpe en el rostro para darse un poco de raciocinio y se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a sus amigos, quienes se estaban besando con ternura.

James sentía envidia por ellos, no por Kendall ni por Logan, sino porque ellos podían demostrar su amor sabiendo que el otro lo demostraría en igual medida… Y eso es algo que quería hacer con Carlos.

-Ejem.- Dijo con algo de incomodidad para que Kendall y Logan dejaran de besarse.

-Ohh. Hola James.- Logan lo saludó con su rostro de color carmín por la pena que sentía de haberlos encontrado a él y a su novio besándose.

-Hola chicos.- James les dijo a ambos.

-Amm… No quiero ser grosero pero, ¿qué quieres James?- Kendall le dijo con un poco de disgusto por haberlos interrumpido.

-Kendall, no seas grosero.- Logan lo regañó.

-Lo siento.- El rubio dijo en un susurro. -¿Qué ocurre amigo?-

James se encogió de hombros. –Nada, es que me sentía un poco solo.-

Logan, que estaba sentado entra las piernas de Kendall, se levantó y se sentó al lado de James. –Bueno, ya no lo estás.- Logan le sonrió.

Kendall se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la silla. –Sí James, siempre puedes venir con nosotros para ver cómo nos besamos Logie y yo.- Una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro.

-¡Kendall!- Logan se sonrojó por lo que dijo su novio de ojos verdes.

-No te preocupes Logan, de todas formas me tengo que ir.- James dijo antes de levantarse y dirigirse al interior del hotel.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser así, Kendall?-

-Porque no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando beso a mi Logie-Bear.-

James se rió con la pequeña discusión que tenían sus amigos enamorados, imaginándose la mirada de fingida molestia que tendría Kendall y la cara roja de Logan cuando Kendall le contestó.

En su recorrido de regreso al apartamento 2J, James se topó con el chico que inundaba su mente durante esos momentos. No pudo evitar lamerse los labios al ver que Carlos llevaba una playera sin mangas, dejando a la vista sus morenos y musculados brazos.

-Hola James.- Lo saludó Carlos con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Hola Carlitos.- Lo saludó amablemente James. -¿Adónde vas?-

-Pues iré un rato a la piscina, simplemente para relajarme un rato.- Carlos enseñó la toalla que llevaba en el hombro para dar mayor énfasis de lo que haría.

-De acuerdo. Si ves a Kendall y Logan, no les hables.- James le dijo con una mirada un tanto seria.

-¿Por qué no?- Carlos estaba algo confundido.

-Porque Kendall hará lo posible por alejarte lo más rápido por haber interrumpido sus besos con, como él le dice, su Logie-Bear.- James dijo asiendo una mueca divertida por lo que dijo.

-Creo que ya te pasó, ¿verdad?- James le asintió, haciéndolo reír suavemente. –De acuerdo, no les hablaré. Nos vemos después James.- Carlos dijo pasando a un lado de James para ir a la piscina.

James, sutilmente, se dio la vuelta para ver a Carlos alejándose de él. Los ojos avellana del chico alto no pudieron evitar dirigirse desde la nuca del latino hasta su gran trasero. Ciertamente James se había visto enamorado por la forma en cómo actuaba Carlos, pero no podía negar que el gran trasero de su amigo le llamaba la atención porque sería una gran mentira.

James se volvió a dar la vuelta y emprendió su camino de regreso al apartamento 2J, sin pensar que no mucho después regresaría completamente alegre.

Al entrar en el apartamento, James se encontró con la señora Knight que estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo y con Katie que estaba en el sofá viendo la televisión. James cerró la puerta suavemente y se dirigió a donde estaba Katie y se sentó al lado de ella.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Katie le preguntó sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

James estaba confundido. -¿A qué te refieres con ello?-

-Sé que algo te pasa.- Katie dijo girando la cabeza para ver al chico más alto. –Vamos, puedes confiar en mí.-

James suspiro, no tendría porque mentir acerca de lo que sentía por Carlos, no era lo más correcto a hacer. -¿Podemos ir a mi habitación? Te lo contaré todo ahí.-

Katie lo miró suspicazmente, pero le asintió. Ambos se levantaron del sofá y se fueron a la habitación que el alto compartía con su enamorado no tan secreto. James dejó que Katie entrase primero a la habitación y luego entró él, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. James le dijo a la pequeña Knight que se sentase en su cama y él se sentó en un lado.

-Ahora sí puedes decirme.- Katie le dijo dándole toda su atención.

James suspiró nerviosamente. –Es que… Estoy enamorado de…- El chico guapo no sabía cómo decirle a la pequeña Knight que estaba enamorado de su amigo latino, aunque no había tanto problema porque su hermano mayor estaba saliendo con su amigo genio.

-Carlos.- Dijo Katie.

James estaba perplejo, ¿cómo lo sabría? -¿Qué?-

Katie puso una mano en su hombro. –Sé que estás enamorado de Carlos, al igual que mi madre, Kendall y Logan.-

-¿Qué!- James estaba estupefacto.

-Tranquilo James, no le diremos a Carlos.- Katie lo tranquilizó.

-Pero… Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?-

-Siempre hemos notado que eres más amable y cariñoso con Carlos. Así que supusimos que estabas enamorado de él. Pero con el paso del tiempo supimos ciertamente que te gustaba.- Katie le explicó.

James se sonrojó ligeramente por la información y pasó los dedos por su perfecto cabello, tratando de asimilarlo todo.

-¿Estás bien, James?- Katie le preguntó al ver que tenía la mirada perdida.

-Sí, Katie. Estoy bien, simplemente no creí que fuese tan obvio.- James admitió.

Katie frotó suavemente su espalda. –No te preocupes, cuando estén listos como para decir que están enamorados, todos estaremos ahí para apoyarlos.- La niña le sonrió cálidamente.

-Gracias Katie.- La niña asintió y salió de la habitación.

James se quedó un sentado en su cama, repasando todo lo que le dijo Katie. ¿Cómo es que todos se habían dado cuenta excepto Carlos? Tal vez sí se dio cuenta y trató de ignorarlo. No, eso no podía ser así. Pero había una infinidad de probabilidades. Con un suspiro de cansancio y confuso, James se levantó y agarró una toalla para darse una ducha, pues el sentir el agua recorrer por su sexy cuerpo le hacía despejar su mente de todos sus problemas y dudas, aunque solamente fuese por unos pocos minutos.

* * *

Al caer la tarde, Carlos ya se había aburrido de estar acostado en una cama de playa al lado de la piscina. Agarró sus cosas y regresó al apartamento, no sin antes ver que Kendall y Logan se habían quedado dormidos en una cama mientras se abrazaban. Carlos sonrió con ternura, se veían completamente adorables. Caminó directamente al ascensor y pulsó el botón con el número 2. Se recargó en una de las paredes del elevador mientras esperaba que llegase a su piso. Sonó el ligero timbre cuando llegó al piso 2, se abrieron las puertas y Carlos caminó hasta la puerta con la letra J al lado del número igual al piso.

Entró al apartamento y no encontró a nadie, suponiendo que James se había ido por ahí a buscar otra cita y las mujeres Knight salieron a comprar algo. Caminó a paso normal a su habitación y, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con James quien dormía plácidamente en su cama. Al instante una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del latino, se veía absolutamente lindo durmiendo y se veía aún más guapo. Como pudo, Carlos fue al baño adjunto junto con ropa limpia y la tolla que había llevado a la piscina.

Después de 20 minutos, Carlos salió todo limpio y fresco del cuarto de baño. Al entrar otra vez, se encontró con James sentado en su cama.

-¿Dormiste bien?- Carlos le preguntó al ver que su enamorado se frotaba los ojos.

-Sí.- Contestó James con voz somnolienta y estiraba su torso, haciendo que parte de su camisa se alzase y le dejara ver a Carlos una parte de su endurecido abdomen.

-Que bien.- Carlos respondió con un ligero sonrojo por haber visto los abdominales de acero de su amigo más alto.

-Oye Carlos.-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- James preguntó con algo de interés.

-Claro.- Carlos dijo un poco nervioso y confundido.

James tomó valor para preguntarle algo que no sabía que tenía interés. -¿Por qué vas a Rocque Records sin nosotros?-

La pregunta tomó a Carlos con la guardia baja, no esperaba tal respuesta, pero contestaría con la verdad. –Porque he ido con Gustavo a pedirle algo que quiero mucho, pero no quiere debido a ustedes.-

James se confundió. -¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

Carlos suspiró. –Es que he ido con Gustavo a pedirle que me enseñe a tocar el piano, pero ha actuado raseo ya que si me enseña, tendrá que enseñarles a tocar el instrumento que quieran.- El latino se explicó.

James se quedó con la boca abierta, esta podía ser una oportunidad adecuada para pasar más tiempo con Carlos, pues podría enseñarle. Así es, James Diamond sabía tocar el piano. Su madre lo había inscrito para asistir a clases de piano todos los domingos por la mañana desde que tenía 5 años. Así que entiéndase que James era experto tocando el piano, aunque no tenía uno en casa y no se lo había dicho a sus amigos.

-Bueno, yo podría enseñarte.- Dijo el chico lindo en voz baja.

-¿Tú? ¿Cómo podría enseñarme alguien como tú a tocar el piano?- Carlos no quiso ser grosero, pero cuando James habló, su mente atrajo la imagen de James con esa chica en una cita.

James se entristeció y se levantó, salió de su habitación y lo próximo que se escuchó fue el cerrar de la puerta de entrada, con un sonido normal. Carlos gimió de fastidio, no tuvo porqué actuar de esa forma. James no tenía la culpa de haberlo lastimado, especialmente si no sabía que le gustaba. Se levantó y se fue en busca de James al vestíbulo.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, no encontró a James. Después fue a la piscina para ver si estaba ahí, pero simplemente se encontró con Kendall y Logan que ahora nadaban juntos en la piscina, tirándose agua a la cara y Kendall cargándolo por la cintura haciendo que ambos se hundiesen en el agua. Luego volvió a recepción para preguntarle a Bitters si lo había visto, pero éste dijo que no. Después vio a Camille y le preguntó.

-Hola Camille… Ahh. ¿Has visto a James?- Carlos le preguntó.

-Hola Carlos. Sí, sí lo vi.- Camille le contestó.

-¿En dónde?- Carlos le preguntó con algo de preocupación.

-Lo vi tomar un taxi, y vi que estaba un poco triste.- Camille dijo con voz suave.

Algo en Carlos se rompió cuando Camille lo dijo, le hacía ver que lo que había dicho lastimó a James como para que lograse notarse. –Gracias Camille.- Carlos le agradeció antes de salir corriendo fuera de Palm Woods.

El latino no sabía por dónde comenzar a buscarlo, tomó su teléfono para marcar el número de James, pero este iba directamente a buzón de voz. Carlos no sabía con exactitud a dónde dirigirse, así que optó por tomar un taxi e ir a Rocque Records.

Al llegar, entró al plantel en donde grababa música con sus amigos y, cuando estuvo muy cerca del estudio de grabación, escuchó la suave melodía de un piano provenía en donde Gustavo guardaba sus instrumentos musicales. La curiosidad innata de Carlos quería saber quién era la persona que reproducía tan linda melodía. Se acercó a la puerta, tomó el picaporte y lo giró para poder ver dentro de la habitación.

Ahí estaba, sentado en un taburete y con las manos sobre el teclado del piano moviéndose a un ritmo experto, su amigo James. Al ver que el chico del cual se había enamorado era el que tocaba tan tranquila música, algo dentro del latino hizo sentirse mal consigo mismo. Sabía que había menospreciado a James cuando lo único que quería era ayudarlo a lograr su sueño, y eso estaba muy mal por donde sea que pudieses verlo.

Al parecer James no se había percatado de la presencia de Carlos, por lo que continuaba tocando el piano al compás de que cantaba una canción en voz baja; solamente para él mismo.

-¿James?- Carlos preguntó, sacando a James de su concentración.

-Carlos.- Dijo James con un respingo, dándose la vuelta para ver al latino.

-Lo siento.- Carlos dijo con timidez y luego entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta. –Solamente quiero pedirte perdón por haberme comportado tan mal contigo.- El latino dijo con tristeza en su voz, en verdad que se sentía mal lastimar los sentimientos de alguien, en especial si estás enamorado de esa persona.

James sonrió cálidamente. –No te preocupes Carlitos, no estoy molesto contigo.-

Carlos asintió y se acercó a James, luego se sentó en el taburete para 2 personas al lado de James. –Amm… ¿Sigue en pie la oferta de enseñarme a tocar el piano?- El latino preguntó en voz baja.

-Por supuesto, quiero ayudarte.- James se acomodó mejor para darle más espacio a Carlos. -¿Hay alguna canción en especial que quieras aprender a tocar?-

Carlos negó con la cabeza. –No, pero me gustaría aprender la que estabas tocando… Me pareció muy bonita.- El joven con corazón de oro respondió con un ligero sonrojo.

James le sonrió. –Claro.-

James empezó a indicarle a Carlos cuáles teclas debía tocar y a qué ritmo debía tocarlas. Al principio Carlos se equivocaba muchas veces, pero como los minutos pasaban el latino cada vez tenía menos errores e incluso podía tocar a una velocidad similar a la que James tocaba. Un par de horas después, Carlos podía tocar la mayor parte de la canción que James tocó cuando lo halló.

-Buen trabajo Carlos, aprendes muy rápido.- James lo felicitó dándole un amistoso apretón en sus hombros.

-Gracias James, en verdad te lo agradezco.- Carlos le dio una sonrisa de pura alegría, James le devolvió la sonrisa.

No sabiendo con certeza la razón, James empezó a inclinarse hacia Carlos. El latino sintió como su aliento se quedaba atorado en forma de una bola en su laringe cada vez que James se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro. Simplemente quedaban unos centímetros para que sus labios se tocasen y sintiesen el sabor del otro. Carlos no pudo soportarlo más y agarró las solapas de la camisa de James y lo atrajo más a su rostro, juntando sus labios en un beso que tanto habían deseado desde hace mucho tiempo.

James movía suavemente sus labios en contra de los de Carlos, amando el sabor que tenían los gruesos labios del latino En cambio, Carlos se estremecía por la sensación de los labios del alto en contra de los suyos, no podía creer que esto estuviese pasando porque, siendo sincero, no creyó que fuese capaz de ocurrir algo así; al menos no como él pensaba. James mordió con ligereza y travesura el labio inferior de Carlos e inmediatamente se separaron, jadeando suavemente por la falta de aire.

-James…- Carlos dijo aún absorto por la idea de que acababa de besar al chico del cual se enamoró.

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Carlos.- James le dijo viéndolo a sus hermosos ojos café chocolate antes de que el latino pudiese continuar con lo que fuese que dijese.

Carlos sonrió con alegría y amor. –También estoy enamorado de ti, James.- El latino dijo antes de atraer otra vez a James hacia él, dándole otro beso con la misma intensidad que el anterior.

En esta ocasión, el beso fue un poco más íntimo. James envolvió sus fuertes y musculosos brazos alrededor de la cintura de Carlos y lo atrajo a su pecho; el latino llevó sus manos a las mejillas del alto para atraerlo más a su rostro, tratando de profundizar aún más el beso. Si eso era posible.

Después de compartir su segundo beso, James se rió levemente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Carlos preguntó confundido.

James negó con la cabeza. –De haber sabido que una de las cosas que tanto querías era tocar el piano, me hubiese asegurado de ser yo el que te diese algunas clases y este beso lo hubiésemos compartido mucho antes.- James sonrió con ternura.

Carlos se sonrojó. –Tal vez.-

-Eres tan adorable.- James dijo dándole un beso en los labios. –Entonces…-

-¿Entonces qué?- Carlos le preguntó.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?- James le preguntó apretujándolo más a su pecho.

Carlos sonrió sobre el fornido pecho de James. –Claro que sí, me encantaría.- Y después se quedaron estáticos, no queriendo arruinar un momento tan especial.

-¿Qué les diremos a todos?- Carlos le preguntó a su novio, aún apretado a su pecho.

James pasó su mano dulcemente por la espalda de Carlos. –Tranquilo Carlitos, Katie me dijo que ya todos lo saben.-

Carlos se apartó de James solamente lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos. -¿En serio?-

James le asintió. –Sí. También me dijo que estarían ahí para apoyarnos al igual que nosotros hicimos con Kendall y Logan.-

Carlos suspiró. –Que bien.-

James le dio un tierno beso en la frente. -¿Quieres que regresemos a Palm Woods?-

Carlos asintió. –Pero… Luego me darás más clases de piano, ¿verdad?- El latino preguntó con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

James se inclinó y besó en los labios a Carlos. –Claro que sí, Carlitos. Te enseñaré porque es uno de tus sueños y me gustaría complacerte y acompañarte en el transcurso de cada uno de ellos.-

Una salina lágrima de felicidad resbaló por el moreno rostro de Carlos. –Gracias James, te amo.-

-También te amo Carlos.- James le dijo dulcemente.

Después ambos se levantaron del taburete de donde estaban sentados. James estiró su mano para entrelazarla con la del latino. Agarrados de las manos, James y Carlos salieron de Rocque Records ahora como novios. ¿Quién diría que dar algunas clases de piano llevaría a estos 2 chicos a revelar sus más profundos sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro? Y aunque no hubiese sido por las clases de piano, era evidente que tarde o temprano James y Carlos tendrían que admitir sus sentimientos.

Pero es mejor así, admitiéndolos lo más antes posible para poder amarse por mucho más tiempo y tratar de recuperar el tiempo que perdieron mientras se decidían a admitírselos…. Pero al fin de al cabo, lo más importante es que ahora estaban juntos y que Carlos lograría cumplir su sueño de aprender a tocar el piano; instruido por su novio James Diamond, el chico que amaba con todo su ser.

* * *

**A/N: Espero que les haya gustado mi primer Jarlos; en especial tú, cumpleañera *w* Este Fic lo había estado pensando durante mucho tiempo y a mi parecer quedó perfecto ;)**

_Fernando_


End file.
